


Welcome to Beacon Hills

by diagnosed_with_obsession (TideNightWalker)



Series: Welcome To Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF McCall Pack, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Mason Isn't All Human, Multi, Pack Dynamics, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/diagnosed_with_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place after season 5) </p><p>Mason has had enough of all the supernatural shit going on in Beacon Hills. Being in danger is just great. </p><p>Wasn't this going to be a blast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series! This contains mentions/spoilers of my fic "Gravestones." 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They said// All teenagers scare the living shit outta me
> 
> They can't care less// as long as someone'll bleed
> 
> So darken your clothes//or strike a violent pose
> 
> Maybe they'll leave you alone//but not me!"
> 
> -"Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance

Mason sat dejectedly on a park bench after Scott, Liam, Brett and even  _ Corey _ had told him to get some air, and  _ no.  _ He would not be attacked by any supernatural wanting to get revenge on the Beast.

He had been sitting here for hours, staring blankly at a tree.

“Um… excuse me?” 

Mason jumped slightly, and stared at the girl who  _ couldn't _ be  _ that  _ short.

She smiled. “Well I never thought I was scary enough to make you fucking jump.”

Mason blinked. She just used the f-word… With a smile?

“I'm Angel.” The girl continued. “You look about his age… Do you know a Scott McCall?”

Mason stiffened. There were too many people that had ever been after Scott, that Mason really didn't want to take a chance.

“Yeah…” Mason replied cautiously. “Why?”

Angel smiled, and reached down to pet a  _ big black and massive  _ dog that Mason only now noticed.

“I get the suspicion,” Angel chuckled. “Too many fucking people wanting to kill and take the power of the one and only True Alpha Scott McCall. Tell him ‘Hi' from Angel and Jason. If he believes us, you should meet me at Deaton’s at 7:00 PM.”

“You mean Scott?” Mason asked.

“No. You. Scott’s too much of a target. So is the rest of the pack, even Liam and fucking Stiles. The supernatural world would shit their pants if they saw you. They won't fuck with you.”

Mason stopped breathing. “They… They  _ fear  _ me?” 

Angel shrugged. “They fear the Beast way fucking more, but they know that Mason Hewitt was its vessel.” She looked up from her abnormally large dog.

“See you later, Mason.”

Then, she walked off with her  _ off-leash  _ and  _ abnormally large  _ dog.

 

* * *

 

 

He's explaining this to the pack later, swinging his arms wildly, nearly hitting Brett multiple times.

“She knew about Scott! Knew his full name, knew he was a True Alpha! She knew my full name, too! I never said anything about my name, or Scott’s!”

“Mason,” Scott chided, “Slow down. What did she look like?”

“Well, she had short-ish blonde-brown hair, these blue eyes that looked like ice, and she was _really really_ tiny.” Mason rushed.

“About how tall was she?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, I dunno… Five-foot-nothing?” Mason frowned. “She had this big black dog, too. It was massive! It was as tall as her waist! Off-leash, too. It had these big, yellow eyes. They looked…” Mason paused. “ _ Just  _ like Liam’s.”

Stiles frowned. “What did she say to you?”

“Well, she used the f-word like a comma, said that she was looking for Scott, that the Supernatural world feared my ‘cause I was the Beast’s “vessel,” and that if Scott believed her, that I should meet her at Deaton’s.”

“Believe what?” Scott asked. 

“She said that she was an old friend, and to say “hi” from her and Jason.” Mason replied.

“What was her name?” Stiles asked. 

“Angel.”

 

* * *

 

 

Scott, Stiles, and Kira apparently believed Angel, and Mason was to go meet Angel, with Brett watching out for him in the bushes.

Brett kissed him before he dived into the bushes, his bright yellow eyes peeking out of the branches.

Angel walked in through the main entrance of the gravel lot, the wolf-like dog at her heels.

She smiled. “Hi, Mason. Scott believed me? He better have, the little fucker. Stiles, too. That dude’s mind is like a fucking steel trap. So he says.”

Mason nodded. “They did. So did Kira.” 

Angel nodded. “You have questions, dont’cha?”

Mason smiled. “Yup.”   
  
"Fucking course. Shoot, Coco.”

Mason frowned. “Who’s Jason?” 

Angel gestured to the “dog”. “He is.”

Mason nodded. “What are you?”

“I’m a seer. I can see the future, and the past. That’s how I know you, and that your boyfriend is fucking hiding in the bushes over there!” Angel grinned, and turned towards the bushes Brett was in.

“Dammit.” Brett muttered, walking out to stand by Mason.

“You made a fucker move, Mr. Talbot.” Angel smirked, then addressed Mason. “I can also telepathically communicate with Jason over here.” She petted the dog. “You, Kira, and Hayden aren’t the only ones with a werewolf boyfriend.”

“Uh.. I’m pretty sure that dating animals is illegal in California.” Brett smirked.

Angel rolled her eyes, and unshouldered a back pack. “OK, you don’t have to be a wolf anymore, Jason.”

Jason picked up the bag with his teeth, looked at Angel with a look that a wolf could never make, and stalked over to the bushes. Angel stuck her tongue out after him.

Minutes later, a brunette boy emerged, pulling on a leather jacket.

“Mason, Brett,” the boy wrapped an arm around Angel. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jason.” 

Mason and Brett gaped at Jason.

Mason recovered first. “Maybe you two should come over to Scott’s house.”


End file.
